


galileo

by touchstarved



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchstarved/pseuds/touchstarved
Summary: “People don’t own stars; you can’t really gift them away.”He smirks. “You can if you made them.”
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	galileo

The picnic, like all of your best dates, had been Crowley’s idea.

 _Not a date_ , you reminded yourself. Just because you had a crush on Mr. Tall, Dark, and Lanky didn’t mean you could keep reading into the non-existent romantic subtext that popped up in your head any time you saw him. This wasn’t a date, it was just a picnic! A purely platonic picnic. At night. With all your favorite foods. In a field surrounded by stars, stretching out as far as the eye could see.

So, yeah. Definitely _not_ romantic.

You’d temporarily abandoned the food to lie on your backs, at Crowley’s insistence, so he could teach you about the constellations. Normally you weren’t big on nature, but you’d never felt a patch of grass so soft as the one currently serving as your pillow (one of the perks of befriending an eons-old demon, you supposed).

After several minutes of cackling as he told you some of the more raucous myths behind a few of the lesser-known constellations, he pointed at one particularly bright star to your left. “And _that_ one’s yours.”

You snort. “You use that on everyone you bring here?” He shrugs. “Doesn’t matter. People don’t own stars; you can’t really gift them away.”

He smirks. “You can if you made them.”

You do a double take at that. “You…” You look back up at the night sky, the endless void freckled with bits of gold and light. “You _made_ them?”

“Well, not _all_ of them. But most of the arm of the Milky Way was me, yeah. So you get that one.”

“Wow.” You don’t know what to say, squinting up at the star Crowley is pointing to. The one Crowley is gifting you. In your peripheral vision, you’re vaguely aware of his eyes—when did he take off the sunglasses?—glinting amber as he glances at you. Your cheeks warm up, and you studiously keep your eyes fixed above you. _Deflect, deflect, deflect…_ “So, uh, do I get to name it?”

He opens his mouth, then closes it again, clearly a bit confused at your awkwardness. “Yeah, yeah, sure. Whatever you like.” He looks away from you, directing his gaze back up, and you take the opportunity to turn to look at him full on.

_What I’d like to do is kiss you, you dork._

Except you can’t say that. Because even though he’s cute, and funny, and he just gave you a star—or maybe especially because of all those things—you’re absolutely terrified of making the wrong move. What if he doesn’t see you that way? What if he means this all entirely platonically? What if—

“Can I ask you something?”

You swallow, trying to push back some of the nervousness. “Yeah?” _Calm down. Calm. Down._ _Ca—_

“Can I kiss you?”

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovelies, 
> 
> this is from a request from @booknerd1324 on Tumblr. There will definitely be a part 2 (fluff) and maybeee a part 3 (smut)??
> 
> love you all! happy almost new year


End file.
